deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Geekboy27/Shadow Company and The Rakyat vs Ultranationalists vs The Pirates
Team 1 300px-M67b.jpg|M67 Grenade Beretta_92_FS.gif|Beretta 92 benelli_m4_4_1920x10801.jpg|Beneli M4 Bushmaster-ACR.jpg|ACR (Adaptive Combat Rifle) Vector_Pick-Up_Icon_BOII.png|Vector KID Shadow Company (Modern Warfare 2) Basic Info= Shadow Company is a millitary for hire, which was hired by General Shepard. The General hired the army to fight Makarov, Makarovs own personal army, Captain Price, and Soap Mactavish. Shadow Company appears to be either a US black ops unit, or possibly even a private military company (PMC) operating directly under the command of General Shepherd, serving as his personal security detail and operations force that carry out his orders without question, even if these orders involve breaking the law or killing their own men (such as when he betrayed Task Force 141). |-| Weapons= Explosive: M67 Grenade *Weighs 14 0z. *Blast Radius= 15 Meters. Close Range: Beretta 92. *Semi-Auto *50m (Range) Mid Range: Benelli M4 *12 gauge *Collapable Butt-stock *50.2m (Range) Long Range 1: ACR (Adaptive Combat Rifle) *300m (Range) *Low recoil *Automatic Long Range 2: Vector KID *Low recoil *Auto *740m (Range) The Rakyat (Far Cry 3) Background info= The Rakyat are the indigenous people of the Rook Islands, a group of islands in the South Pacific. The Rakyat are a very insular, isolationist culture, with few outsiders being allowed to join the tribe and even fewer becoming warriors (a Liberian named Dennis and American Jason Brody are notable exceptions). The Rakyat first made contact with outsiders in the 15th century, when Lin Cong, a Chinese commander under warlord Zhang He stole a treasure ship from Zhang He, invaded the islands, and enslaved the Rakyat. Lin Cong forced the Rakyat to build monuments in his honor, however, his island empire fell when Zhang He returned and defeated Lin Cong's forces, aided by the Rakyat, who rebelled against Lin. |-| Weapons= Melee: Machete *Usually about 18 inches. *Can sever limbs Short Range: M1911 *Semi-Auto *70m (Range) Mid Range: Agramm 2000 *482 m (Range) *Rapid fire Long Range 1: AK-47 *600 rounds *300m (Range) Long Range 2: PK Machine Gun *Heavy Machine gun *1,640 yards Series3machete1.jpg|Machete M1911_A1_pistol.jpg|M1911 300px-Agram-2000.jpg|Agram 2000 Red Hood AK-47.jpg|AK-47 PKM004.jpg|PK Machine gun No-Side teams Ultranationalists (Modern Warfare series) Background info= The Ultranationalists are a revolutionary political party and armed organization in Russia who wish to return the country back to what it was during the days of the Soviet Union. They believe that the Russian Federation does not have the best interests of the Russian people at heart, siding with Western interests both philosophically and economically, and they perceive this to be destroying or weakening the Russian state. |-|Weapons= Short Range: M9 Berreta *Semi-Atuo *50m (Range) Mid-Range: Spas-12 *12 Guage *Pump Action *18m (Range) Long Range 1:Ak-47 *625m (Range) *650 rounds per min Long Range 2:FN P90 *200m (Round *900 Rounds Min Pirates (Far Cry 3) Background info= The Pirates are a faction located on the Rook Islands. They are led by the mentally unstable and psychotic Vaas Montengro. Fulled by the lust for money, they came to the Rook Islands to rape, pillage, and steal. They are the first enemy faction that Jason Brody encounters and can usually be found patroling the island. They are distinuisable from the Privateers, Rakyat, and common villagers by their red clothing. (From Far Cry Wiki) |-| Weapons= Short Range:6P9 *Semi-auto *Short Range Mid Range: 1887 *Lever-Action *28-inch barrel. Slightly larger range than most shotguns. Long Range 1: Skorpion *Machine pistol *Full-auto *50-150m (Range) Long Range 2: STG-90 *100-400m (Range) Winner: No battle will be written, due to lack of interest. Category:Blog posts